The Ninja
The Ninja is a team formed by Wu to protect the land of Ninjago. Since their formation, they have fought Lord Garmadon and his Skeleton Army, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, The Overlord and his Stone Army, the Nindroids built by Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. (controlled by the Overlord), Master Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, The Preeminent, Morro, and Ghost Warriors who escaped the Cursed Realm, and Nadakhan and his Sky Pirate crew. Members Ninja *Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy/Leader) *Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) *Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) **P.I.X.A.L. (Zane's Adviser) *Cole (Black Ninja/Ghost Ninja/Master of Earth) *Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) *Nya (Water Ninja/Samurai X/Master of Water) Teachers *Sensei Wu (Master of Creation) *Sensei Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Creation) Honorary Members *Dareth (Brown Ninja) *Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) *Seliel (Phantom Ninja, non-canon) *Lil' Nelson (Purple Ninja) Allies *Misako (Lloyd's Mother/History Informant) *Ed (Jay's Father) *Edna (Jay's Mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator, now deceased) *Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) *Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) *Ronin (Business Partner) *Elemental Masters (Helped defeat Chen and his army) **Karlof **Paleman **Griffin Turner **Ash **Neuro **Gravis **Bolobo **Jacob Pevsner **Tox **Shade **Chamille *Skulkin ("All of Nothing") *Serpentine ("The Titanium Ninja" and "The Corridor of Elders") *Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," now presumably destroyed) *Nindroids (Became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") *Captain Soto (Aided the Ninja in "Enkrypted" and became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Echo Zane (Found by and aided Jay and Nya in "The Last Resort" and joined Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Police Commissioner (Became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Dragons **Elemental Dragons ***Elemental Fire Dragon (Kai) ***Elemental Lightning Dragon (Jay) ***Elemental Earth Dragon (Cole) ***Titanium Dragon (Zane) ***Energy Dragon (Lloyd) ***Elemental Water Dragon (Nya) ***Master Wu Dragon (Wu) **Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) ***Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) ***Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) ***Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) ***Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Abilities The Ninja have six Elemental Powers that give them amazing abilities of their Elements, which includes summoning their respective Elemental Dragons and performing Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Elements *Energy (Lloyd) *Fire (Kai) *Lightning (Jay) *Earth (Cole) *Ice (Zane, P.I.X.A.L.) *Water (Nya) The Ninja also have two powerful martial arts that they use in battle, Spinjitzu, a move that allow them to spin in a tornado, and Airjitzu, a move that allow them to fly in a vortex. Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white/light blue) *Nya (Water; unknown) *Wu (Creation; gold) *Garmadon (Destruction; purple; formerly; silver) *Misako (Silver/gray) Airjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white) *Nya (Water; light blue) Weapons The Ninja have had major weapon tiers that they used in battles. They are the Golden Weapons, Elemental Blades, Techno Blades, Obsidian Weapons, Aeroblades, Sword of Sanctuary. Golden Weapons *Kai (Sword of Fire) *Jay (Nunchucks of Lightning) *Cole (Scythe of Quakes) *Zane (Shurikens of Ice) Elemental Blades *Kai (Fire; Red/Orange) *Jay (Lightning; Blue/Yellow) *Cole (Earth; Green/Purple) *Zane (Ice; Grey/White) Techno Blades *Kai (Large Sword; Red) *Jay (Chainsaw Blade; Yellow) *Cole (Flail; Green) *Zane (Staff; Blue) Jadeblades *Kai (Two edged sword) *Jay (Spear) *Cole (Scythe) *Lloyd (Flail) Obsidian Weapons *Kai (Obsidian Sword) *Jay (Obsidian Nunchucks) *Zane (Obsidian Sais) *Cole (Obsidian Scythe) Aeroblades *Kai (Red) *Jay (Yellow) *Zane (Light Blue) *Cole (Orange) Sword of Sanctuary *Lloyd Trivia *By the end of Season 5, only four of the six Ninja (half of the original four) are human, as Zane is a Nindroid and Cole is a ghost. *Zane, Nya and (somehow Cole) are the only Ninja to have died in the series. **However, Cole didn't really die for he was just turned into a ghost in The Temple on Haunted Hill. *Jay is the only ninja to appear in every Ninjago episode. *Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. **This was shown in "The Corridor of Elders," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." *At some point, all members of the team (and some allies) have turned against their allies: **Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist of the Pilot Episodes and half of the second season. **Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and was possessed by Morro in Season 5. **Cole was hypnotized by Skales. **Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). **P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg, and Sensei Wu were controlled by the Overlord. **The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. **Skylor was working for Chen. **Kai was corrupted by the Staff of Elements. **Ronin betrayed the Ninja in "The Crooked Path" and "Public Enemy Number One." **Misako was controlled by Bansha in "Grave Danger." *Each of the six Ninja has got their own signature color. **Kai's signature color is red. **Jay's signature color is blue. **Zane's signature color is white. **Cole's signature color is black. **Lloyd's signature color is green. **Nya's signature color is maroon. *Each of the six Ninja also has a signature animal that resembles their trait. **Kai's signature animal is a lion, resembling his aggression. **Jay's signature animal is an octopus, resembling his active nature. **Zane's signature animal is a wolf, resembling his intelligence in battles. **Cole's signature animal is a gorilla, resembling his massive strength. **Lloyd's signature animal is a dragon, resembling his power and wisdom. **Nya's signature animal is a phoenix, resembling her determination and intuition. *Each of the six Ninja also has their own signature weapon **Kai's signature weapon is a Sword, **Jay's signature weapons are Nunchucks. **Zane's signature weapons are Shuriken. **Cole's signature weapon is a Scythe. **Lloyd's signature weapons are Twin Katanas. **Nya's signature weapons are Sai. Gallery Groups LEGO-Ninjago-Masters-of-Spinjitzu-post-3.jpg Black Ninja.png|The Ninja meeting for the first time ninjago_ninjas_by_yellowgirlgreen-d5ap2fx.jpg|Original LEGO-Ninjago-Season-3.jpg|Promotional art for Season 1 Ninjago.png|ZX Ninjago-tv-01.jpg|A group photo near the end of Season 2 Ninjago12.jpg Rebooted1010.jpg|Promotional art for the Ninja in Season 3 ninjago_2014_title_screen.jpg|In Rebooted Ninja5.png|All five of the Ninja in Season 3 LEGO-Ninjago-Staffel-3.1.jpg Ninjago2015Cast.png MasterVictory.png|The Ninja with the Elemental Masters near the end of Season 4 Team44.png Lloydweak.jpg|The Ninja in Grave Danger Team54.png 54Team.png|The Ninja (minus Lloyd) at their victory over the Ghost Warriors and The Preeminent TheTeam.png|The Ninja (except Lloyd) near the end of season five LloydNewInfo.png|Lloyd near the end of season five image 7.jpeg|Ninja with techno blades Ninja.PNG Ninja7.jpg Tournements.jpg MoS50NinjaArrive.png Members and Allies MasterWuCGI.png|Sensei Wu|link=Wu GarmadonCGI.png|Sensei Garmadon (Unknown Status)|link=Garmadon CGILloydSkybound.png|Lloyd|link=Lloyd CGIKaiSkybound.png|Kai|link=Kai CGIZaneSkybound.png|Zane|link=Zane CGISkyboundCole.png|Cole|link=Cole CGIJaySkybound.png|Jay|link=Jay CGISkyboundNya.png|Nya|link=Nya Misa.png|Misako|link=Misako Skylor.png|Skylor|link=Skylor Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L.|link=P.I.X.A.L. RoninCGI.png|Ronin|link=Ronin TitanFalcon.png|Falcon|link=Falcon Dareth2.png|Dareth|link=Dareth Ed1.png|Ed Walker|link=Ed Edna1.png|Edna Walker|link=Edna Lou1.png|Lou|link=Lou Drjulien1.png|Dr. Julien|link=Dr. Julien Borg.png|Cyrus Borg|link=Cyrus Borg TheMasters.png|Elemental Masters|link=Elemental Masters Samukai.png|Skulkin|link=Skulkin SrpntnPeaks.png|Serpentine|link=Serpentine StoneArmyCreated.jpg|Stone Army|link=Stone Army Nindroids30.png|Nindroids|link=Nindroids (Ninja Faction) ElementalDragons.png|Elemental Dragons|link=Elemental Dragons 13Ultradragon.png|Ultra Dragon (Flame, Shard, Rocky, and Wisp)|link=Ultra Dragon Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Creation Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Energy Category:Water Category:Elemental masters Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Main protagonists Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninja Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016